I Hate Valentine's Day
by Lilith-dono
Summary: A short Valentine oneshot. Two random people explain why they hate this joyous holiday. Enjoy.


_I've just seen a face,  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just met.  
He's just the boy for me  
And I want all the world to see  
We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm._

"I don't want to do this." Kagome said stubbornly as Sango pulled on her hand.

"Where is your Valentine's day spirit?" Sango asked simply as she continually tugged and pulled on Kagome's arm.

"It doesn't exist." Kagome pointed out as she stopped her friend. "And what is so important that you want to take me to?" Sango sighed.

"You never will trust me, will you?" Kagome shook her head as Sango gave another heavy sigh. "Okay, I just forgot to get Miroku an…erm…Valentine's Day present. He got me this huge bouquet of flowers and I have to get him something in return before we get dinner together."

"Isn't the man supposed to get something for the female, not the other way around." Sango shook her head sadly at her friend.

"That is very sexist of you, Kagsy." Kagome placed a hand on her hip as she whipped her long dark raven hair out of her face.

"I don't honestly care right now, San-San." Kagome mocked. "Besides, what does this have to do with me? You know how much I hate Valentine's Day." Sango stared into her friend's unwavering cerulean eyes. Yes, Kagome did hate Valentine's Day, and for a perfectly good reason. Her boyfriend of four years had dumped her on that very day to ask her cousin to the movies, which her cousin said yes to. They managed to go farther than Kagome had originally expected. She swore if Kikyo became pregnant, she'd kick the boy in the balls. And with a great amount of force too.

Sango was at a loss. She wanted Kagome so badly to get into the holiday spirit. But she always resisted. She refused all chocolate with pink or red wrapping, any flower that might even relate to the cursed holiday, and almost every Valentine's Day card she ever received. As her friend, Sango thought it was too unhealthy for her. But Kagome didn't exactly care about Sango's thoughts. What mattered is that she wasn't going to get into the holiday ever again. End. Of. Story.

_Had it been another day  
I might have looked the other way  
And I'd have never been aware.  
But as it is I'll dream of her  
Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di._

"Here you are Sesshomaru." He frowned at the offered chocolate in the girl's hands. Sixty-seventh. And, no, it wasn't just a random number he just conjured from his memory—it was the sixty-seventh bag or box of chocolate he received that day.

Before he could reply, the girl stuffed it into his arms and ran away. He sighed as he looked at the heart shaped box for a moment before dumping it into his bag with all the others.

He never liked Valentine's Day. It was a waste of time, and more importantly, money. Lovesick girls stalked the men they desired, while the men offered their love through flowers and chocolate. He just didn't like Valentine's Day—he despised it.

"You got quite a collection there." His golden eyes slanted downwards to a man who was now walking beside him. Realizing it was Miroku, an old friend of his, he smirked.

"I always do this time of year."

"You received more last year." He pointed out. "Perhaps your mojo is running dry?" Sesshomaru gave a ghost of a laugh as he shifted the heavy bag on his shoulder.

"Take some off my hands." Miroku laughed.

"You know how much I love chocolate! Give me the regular amount, please." Sesshomaru reached into his bag and handed Miroku three identical boxes. He opened the box, plucked out a milk chocolate truffle covered in sprinkles and took a large bite.

"Stop by this weekend and I'll give you more."

"Yes, master." Miroku mocked as he took another chocolate and popped it into his mouth. His face contorted in disgust as he spat it on the ground. "Coconut! You don't happen to have any bottled water on you, do you?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he stopped walking.

"Nothing that I will willingly give." Miroku snatched the water out of his bag and took a large gulp.

"Fiji water. Mmm…"

"Keep it." Sesshomaru mumbled as he gave a sharp glare to Miroku. But he was all ready chugging the water down to get rid of the lingering coconut taste.

"Hey, I'm meeting my girlfriend soon. Wanna come with me?"

"No." Miroku pouted.

"She's bringing her friend, if that makes anything better?" Sesshomaru glared.

"No."

"She hates Valentine's Day with a passion that will rival yours?" He snorted.

"I highly doubt that." Miroku shook his head.

"Nope! She really hates it. Her boyfriend of four years broke up with her a year ago on that day to ask her cousin out. She was absolutely heart broken, Sesshomaru. You both can explain your stories of why you loathe the holiday." He smiled. "Maybe you can both sit on a bench and laugh at the lovebirds that walk by?"

"True, I hate the holiday, but I will not go to such lengths as to ridicule others who enjoy it." Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you just come? I'm buying." His violet eyes twinkled. "And, as a bonus, I'll take ten more boxes of chocolate off your hands and hit on the girls who try to give you more chocolates. What do you say?" Sesshomaru paused his walking for a moment in silence as he thought of the terrified girls running away, taking the chocolates with them.

"Deal."

"Meet us in the park, all right?" Sesshomaru nodded simply as he began walking again without any sort of good-bye. It wasn't needed.

_Falling, yes I am falling,  
And he keeps calling  
Me back again._

"Are you quite finished?" Kagome asked as Sango found the perfect box of chocolates to give Miroku.

"Yes." Kagome grinned as she began walking out the door.

"Have fun waiting in line!" Sango grabbed her arm before she walked out.

"Come on, Kagome, if you don't want to be by all the cheer, wait in the park until I get there. Miroku should be meeting us there soon. He told me he was bringing a friend also." Kagome nodded with a sigh.

"All right. But I promise you I will not enjoy anything!" Sango smiled.

"I know you won't. Now go and don't do anything mean to the couples out there." Kagome stuck out her tongue with a good-natured laugh. She would never go to lengths to ruin a couple in their happiness. The happiness made her feel warm inside, seeing the others enjoying themselves. Happiness wasn't really made for her. The past relationships she had went sour in a matter of months. So she kept away from men and others on Valentine's Day. She didn't want to risk another bad relationship.

The cold brisk air nipped at her nose and ears. She tightened the black and white scarf around her neck as she pocketed her hands to keep warm. The cold didn't bother her. It felt nice to feel numb once in a while.

She heard a baby cry from the cold. A couple with linked hands walked past. An old man fed the birds all he could from a pouch of seed. Kagome smiled. That was life and love was about, not just Valentine's Day.

She expressed her love each day in a new way. Every day she tried to help at least one person in need of it. She loved people dearly, but for this day, she didn't want to love anyone. She didn't want anyone to love her. She wanted nothing but numbness. It was a break in her loving streak.

She heard a high-pitched giggle. "Yashie, don't do that! It tickles!"

"Exactly."

"Stoppit!"

"Make me…" Kagome snuck a peek through a few trees to see her old boyfriend canoodling with his new girlfriend, her cousin. Was he what broke her streak of love for that one day? Perhaps. Or maybe she just grew too tired of it all.

Inuyasha presently pressed Kikyo to the tree behind him, ravaging her mouth with his tongue. Kagome frowned sadly. He never treated her with that much vigor. She was the only one who put forth effort in that relationship.

"Why me?" She wondered softly as she spun away from the two lovebirds to walk on her own. "Did I do something wrong to him?" Every day a year she was over the messy break up she had with him. Except for this day. This was the day she always wondered what she had done wrong, finding a reasonable explanation. But she couldn't think of anything she might have done to turn him away. And it made her angry. Angry at him, angry at love, and angry with Valentine's Day.

She saw a park bench occupied by a young man. She sat down right next to him, crossed her arms in anger and leaned her head back to look at the sky.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all."

_I have never known  
The like of this, I've been alone  
And I have missed things  
And kept out of sight  
But other girls were never quite  
Like this, da-da-n'da-da'n'da._

He was presently sitting in the cold, waiting for Miroku to come and introduce him to his girlfriend and the friend of the girlfriend. He had arrived early and relished in the silence of the park. He liked the numbness of the skin on his face, the freezing feeling in his bones. It made him feel more at peace.

The sky was a perfect blue. Evening was soon coming, and the snow glistened in the low sunlight. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath as he glanced at his full bag of chocolates. He sighed. Perhaps he should give some to Rin?

'I'm going to send my own daughter to the hospital with a sugar overdose. It's no good potentially killing a girl you rightfully adopted…' He thought with a smirk. Perhaps he would allow her one box, to show her he cared.

He was startled when the bench shook. Looking to his left sat a woman, her legs sprawled in front of her as her eyes were looking directly up into the sky. Her long raven hair fell back, mixing with snow on the bench.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked with a scowl, showing her apparent anger.

"Not at all." She sat there, unmoving for minutes. In those minutes, his curiosity grew as she crossed her arm. He should ignore her, get up, and go to another bench. But somehow…somehow she made him feel different.

She was pleasant to look at, he noticed. Her coat was black and she wore a black and white stripped scarf with piano keys printed on it. A pout now settled on her lips.

"Love troubles?" He asked. She jerked forward, startled by his voice.

"Me?" She squeaked. Her sapphire eyes clouded with confusion as she stared at him. His breath caught. Her eyes were blue? How rare…

"Yes. It is Valentine's Day." She pouted again.

"So I've noticed." He raised a single eyebrow as he moved his long silver hair away from the tugging of the soft wind. She sighed. "Are you expecting an explanation or something?"

"Perhaps." She smiled.

"I hate Valentine's Day. It's rather simple, isn't it?" She sighed again. "I just…I spend each day of the year showing my love for people. Now I'm supposed to buy them something to show I care?" She shook her head. "Not my style. This is the day where I don't have to love everything."

"…I dislike it also." She glanced him over before returning his gaze.

"And why is that?"

"Perhaps it is something akin to your theory about love." She grinned.

"I somehow think you just don't like to spend money." He tilted his head as a smirk appeared on his lips.

"That too."

"I just…it makes me angry sometimes. This is just another day couples get to show off in front of people who are single, and show what they're missing. It's frustrating." She was surprised when she felt something on her lap. She looked down to see a heart shaped lid on her lap as a box sat in the middle of the bench.

"You need chocolate." She giggled.

"You need some too."

"I'm attacked with these boxes. See my bag." She peeked over him to see the protruding boxes from the lid of his bag. She picked out a chocolate and placed into in her mouth.

"Share this box with me then. We can both relish in how much we hate the holiday." He looked down at the box he once despised before he took a chocolate from the center. She watched as he placed it in his mouth. She giggled at the face he made, something that looked like surprise. "Haven't you ever had Valentine's Day chocolate?" He shook his head.

"I was never allowed chocolate…I've never tried it till now."

"And what do you think?" He scowled as he picked up another and threw it in the snow.

"It tastes disgustingly sweet." She laughed as she placed another one in her mouth.

"Valentine's Day's best friend. It makes a good food when depressed. Just don't eat too much or you'll gain weight." He smiled slightly as he held out his hand.

"Sesshomaru Taisho." She gripped his hand with a smile.

"Kagome Higurashi. Pleasure to know you." He was silent for a moment before he looked back up into her eyes.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Kagome paused as another chocolate tapped against her lips. She stared at him for a moment before pulling the chocolate away.

"What did you say?"

"…I'd like for you to have dinner with me. You seem to be the only woman who has not given me any chocolate today." She smiled with a shrug.

"If I accept your invitation then that means I have to put enough love into participating going to dinner with you. That breaks my whole routine." He smirked.

"Why don't you give me your telephone number and I'll ask you on a day you feel more loving." She watched him for a moment before digging into her purse.

"You don't seem like the type of man to ask a woman out to dinner."

"I'm not."

"Call me in about a week to see if I feel loving then. I'm not sure though." He took the piece of paper she held and placed it in his pocket.

"Somehow I think you'll seem more loving then." She smiled.

"Arrogant too, huh?"

"Hey Kagome." Sesshomaru glanced up to see another woman with a box of chocolates. "Who's your friend?" Kagome grinned.

"Sango, this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is Sango." She smiled politely in greeting and gave him a 'Nice to meet cha!' Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru.

"You never told me why you are here in a park alone, you know?"

"Waiting for a friend who is treating me to dinner tonight because of a deal we made." Kagome nodded.

"Sesshomaru! Seems you met my fine lady friends, haven't you?" Kagome stared at Miroku in alarm before glancing at Sesshomaru. The two stared at each other for a moment before a smile broke across each adult's lips.

"Let's get dinner." Sesshomaru offered as he helped Kagome up from where she sat. "We've sat in the cold long enough."

Sango watched in total shock and surprise as Kagome nodded and followed by Sesshomaru's side. Miroku smiled as he gave Sango a kiss on the cheek.

"It looks like he's falling for her." Sango sighed happily with a grin.

"She's falling for him…" She didn't move for a moment as she smiled in happiness seeing her friend had found someone she could now trust in. It pained Sango to see her so gloomy during Valentine's Day…looked like Kagome finally found her Valentine.

"Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"We gotta get going or Kagome and Sesshomaru are going to beat us there." She nodded as she looked up at her boyfriend. '_I'm falling too…perhaps Valentine's Day isn't too bad after all…'_

_Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again.  
_

_Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again._

_Falling, yes I am falling,  
And he keeps calling  
Me back again.  
_

_Oh, falling, yes I am falling,  
And he keeps calling  
Me back again..._

* * *

_  
_I am very surprised no Valentine's Day fics are out there for Kagome and Sesshomaru! None that I've seen on fanfiction anyways...here I am, spreading the holiday spirit (though I honestly have no spirit to spread). Spur of the moment piece. Hope you liked it enough to write a comment...even if you didn't like it, give me a review. 

_I've Just Seen a Face _by the Beatles. Lovely song.

(Spelling is a troublesome opponent of mine. Help me fight the evil and fix my mistakes!)

Have a loving Valentine's Day (the rest of it, that is).


End file.
